


The first time

by ApparentlyILikeSmutToo (IJustReallyLikeFluff)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this instead of studying, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/ApparentlyILikeSmutToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dunno how to summarise this<br/>reader and bucky's superfluffy first time, which happens to be the readers first time ever<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps, nice of you to step by!  
> this is my first ever smut so please tell me if it's horrible and awkward and spare me the embarrasment  
> or let me know if it actually is readable

You and Bucky were cuddled up in the sofa, yet another mainstream rom-com playing on the TV, just the usual Friday night. That is until you suddenly felt the metal hand Bucky’d had on your waist slip slightly further south, and you tensed under his touch. His mouth started wandering on your neck and around your jaw, finishing their journey on your own lips.

The kiss was light and sweet, but soon grew into something more heated as he slowly pried your lips open and let his tongue slip into your mouth. You barely had time to start dancing around with your own tongue before his mouth left yours again, making its way down to settle on sucking at a spot right above your collarbone.

The hand on your hip changed direction and started going up your body again, this time under the T-shirt you were wearing. (Technically, it was Bucky’s T-shirt, so he might just have been taking it back.

Or maybe not)

Just before his hand reached your bra, you opened your mouth to speak.

“Bucky…”

It came out more as a breath than an actual sound, so after trying to gather whatever strength you could (which wasn’t easy while battling with a whole other set of emotions telling you not to stop whatever was going on), you spoke up again.

“Bucky, wait...”

Bucky’s mouth detached from your skin and he looked at you with eyes ten times darker than normally.

“Yes doll?” he growled, voice rumbling low in his chest.

The whole situation sent shivers down your spine. Not unpleasant ones, they were more… spurring. However they did make you kind of nervous.

In the two months you and Bucky had been serious, this was the first time you were getting close to doing IT. Sure, there had been cuddles and kisses, but never more than that. Mainly because that would be the first time for you. Like… ever.

And that was a detail you may or may not have left out when telling Bucky about your life.

“Uuh, there’s actually this…” you started, but Bucky beat you to the punch.

“Couch is uncomfortable? Let’s take it to the bedroom instead” he spoke as he got up and started pulling you with him.

“No, that’s not it… Or, well, yeah that is true as well, but that’s not my point. I’ve... I’ve never… You know, with someone else…” you didn’t think it was possible to feel more embarrassed and flustered than you did right now. “I’ve never actually done anything more than kissing before”

Bucky looked at you for a second.

“Yeah, doll, I know we’ve never…. OH, wait, you mean like never ever?!” realisation dawned on his face and you lowered your gaze to the floor as you felt your face heat if possibly more. “Well then, we’ll do this if you want to. No rush.”

“I want to” you whispered as you nodded slightly, eyes still fixed on the floor.

Bucky put his fingers under your chin and tilted your head slightly up, forcing you to look into his eyes. They were searching for something in your own eyes, and when he was satisfied with the answer he found, he leaned closer and pressed a chase kiss to your lips.

“Okay, were taking this slow” he said before he turned around and continued walking towards the bedroom, his hand holding yours.

He opened the door and gestured for you to get on the bed. After pushing the door shut, he made his way over to the bed, discarding his shirt as he went. At the bed, he put one knee on the bed, right between your feet, and leaned over you as he slowly stroked up and down your legs.

This was not the first time you'd laid on this bed, and definitely not the first time you saw Bucky without his shirt (he slept in nothing but pyjama-pants, okay), but this felt oddly exhilarating. Every sense was on high alert, the sheets had never felt so crisp, his abs had never looked so chiselled in marble, and his touch had never sent such shocks through you.

Nevertheless, you felt more like a walking stick than an actual human being.

“Doll, you’ve gotta breath if this is gonna work” Bucky said as his hands stopped on your thighs to rub comfortingly.

You let out the breath you were apparently holding and looked into his somewhat concerned eyes.

“Yeah, sorry, this whole thing is just… so new. And it’s making me kind of nervous”

“That’s perfectly understandable, but I’m gonna do my best to make this as good as possible, okay doll? I’m going to start by removing these” Bucky said as he started pulling down your sweatpants.

As soon as they were gone, Bucky started peppering kisses from stomach to your feet, pulling your underwear with him and leaving a trail of goose bumps as he went.

Coming back up again, Bucky gave you a passionate kiss before leaning down towards your lower stomach again.

_‘Wait, is he going to…? My god, that is so weird, is that even gonna feel goo... Oh. OH.’_

It did feel good. Really good. So good you didn’t even notice how much you were squirming under Bucky until he looked up at you and you stilled.

“You okay?” he asked.

‘Yep, good, perfect, fucking fantastic’ was what you were going to answer, but all that came out was a strangled moan and your hand immediately flew up to cover your mouth.

_‘Oh my god’_

You looked with wide eyes at Bucky, whose only response was to chuckle before he leaned back down.

There was a slight tickly scrape from Bucky's day-old stubble between your thighs, a sharp contrast to the silky sensation being his tongue. Your hands suddenly griped the sheets underneath you even tighter, a shiver went all the way down your spine and everything went white as something inside of you let go.

When your vision came back and your breathing somewhat slowed (‘ _ugh, who am I kidding, sounds like I've ran a friggin' marathon’_ ), you noticed Bucky was now lying next to you, slowly stroking your arm and kissing your cheek.

“Hello, doll” he spoke lovingly. “How are you feeling? Enough for one night?”

To be honest, what you felt was pure bliss. Even though every cell in your body was exhausted, you’ve never felt so alive in your entire life. Sounds like a cliché, but you in this moment, you felt incredibly close to Bucky. And the knowledge that there was a way to feel even closer to him woke your cells back up.

Not knowing what other way to respond, you let yourself touch Bucky instead. You ran your fingers down his chest, over his abs, up his back and to his neck as you leaned closer and kissed him deeply.

As you pulled away, Bucky chuckled breathlessly.

“I take that as a ‘not enough for one night’”

You gave a slight smile before kissing him again, continuing to run your fingers up and down his back. Bucky's right hand started to wander up your shirt again, while his left went down to undo and discard his pants.

"Condom" Bucky mumbled as he broke the kiss, got up and started digging through a pile of clothes on a nearby chair.

You took this opportunity to really check out his naked form displayed right in front of you.

 _‘What a magnificent ass’_ you thought to yourself, eyes lingering as he turned around, holding a small package in his hand.

You felt your cheeks go warm and you quickly looked towards the celling instead.

_‘Okay, oh, wow, that is definitely something different than what just was... down there’_

The bed beside you dipped and in the next moment, Bucky was hovering above you. His hands went under your shirt and pulled it over your head and he left a line of kisses from your stomach up to your lips.

"You sure you still wanna do this?" he asked

"Mhmm" you hummed and nodded, as much to yourself as to Bucky. Your nerves were somewhat kicking in again, and you had to take a deep breath to calm them down again.

Bucky ran a finger down your body and poked at your entrance and you shuddered under his touch.

"You should be prepped enough now so if it's okay..?"

You nodded again and Bucky leant down to kiss you as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in.

It didn’t really hurt. And it wasn’t that uncomfortable. It mainly felt… weird. In a good way. But weird.

When he’d pushed all the way in, Bucky broke the kiss and looked questioningly into your eyes. He pecked you once more on the lips before he started talking.

“Feelin' okay so far, doll?”

You nodded again, but couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

_‘Is this really all there is to it? Well that’s kind of a let-down. After what happened before I was kind of expecting something more dramatic’_

Then all of a sudden Bucky did a small roll with his hips and what you’ve felt before was back big time. Your toes curled slightly, your fingers clawed at Bucky’s shoulders and a weird noise rose from somewhere down your throat.

Bucky stilled again.

“Good or bad?” he asked cautiously.

“Good. Very good.” you said in a slightly high-pitched voice. “Go again”

Bucky did another roll with his hips and this time you let out a full-on moan, much too Bucky’s amusement.

He kept rolling his hips at a slow, comfortable pace and bent his head down to suck at the crease between your neck and shoulder. Your hands kept digging into his back as your moans grew louder.

You felt your legs tense up and the familiar shiver started going down your spine again. Bucky reached a hand down in between your bodies and it wasn’t long until everything went white.

Somewhere outside of your haze you heard a groan and felt Bucky go limp on top of you.

As you started coming back to life, you felt Bucky slowly pull out again and getting rid of the used condom before he turned back to you and kissed you sweetly on the lips. He pulled you close to him, your back flush against his chest, and hugged his arms close around you.

You sighed contently and snuggled back towards him.

“Enough for one night?” Bucky mumbled as he pecked your neck.

“Enough for one night” you mumbled back as your eyelids dropped heavy. “But who knows what happens tomorrow…”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it through! please leave kudos or comments to let me know what you thought!  
> English is my second language so please excuse any misstakes  
> i do not own marvel, marvel owns me. im such bucky trash.


End file.
